


Ateez fic requests for grown ups

by YoonKook_LGO



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) - Freeform, All Ships, Bottom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Request Meme, Requests, prompt submission, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonKook_LGO/pseuds/YoonKook_LGO
Summary: Seeking fic requests
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	Ateez fic requests for grown ups

**Rules**

The ship must involve Seonghwa.

Don't be underage and requests a fic

No, I won't write Top!Seonghwa don't ask

No Vore, gore, watersports, scat, omorashi, foot fetishes

Specify ship, setting, canon/au, one-shot or multi-chapter


End file.
